


【all陌】昼夜07-10

by Jumber



Category: all陌 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumber/pseuds/Jumber





	【all陌】昼夜07-10

第二章

07

男人有近半个月没有踏进过Eros了。临出国前将陌陌带出去过一次，你情我愿，嘉羿像是与恋人告别一般带了一盒玫瑰，用黑色的纸盒装着，和他暗色的风衣融成了一体，远处看像是他抱着一盒嫣红的血。这滩血被奉到了林陌雪白的臂弯中，便成了皑皑中的落红。林陌并不在意他送了些什么，珠宝，华衣，皮包，像是哄女人似的，他都不喜欢，态度也都是敷衍了事，可谁又能想到这般冷漠的他脱下演出服，穿着大T恤蹲在家里和Akey精打细算着菜钱的模样。

林陌用鼻尖吻了吻花，Roseonly，他忽然想起了曾经刚和Akey认识的时候，玩笑着和这位还不熟络的室友发微信：我今天演出，在东大露天的展台，你记得要来给我捧场。

团体演出，别人都有朋友或对象前来送花拥抱，林陌怕的是最后只有自己尴尬地站在舞台上，结果没想到Akey真的来了。匆匆忙忙的，怀中抱着一束包得并不好的红玫瑰，一看就知道是被人挑剩下的，花了大价钱被花店老板宰了。Akey三步并一步飞奔上台，喘着气将花塞进了林陌的怀里。林陌看着旁边人手里捧着的花束，被齐刷刷看来的目光急红了脸，他嘟囔了句：“甘润南，谁让你送玫瑰啊！”

Akey愣了一下，察觉到周围人都盯着他们看呢。他干脆伸手将林陌一搂，说：“花店就剩下最后一束了，你将就着点。”

林陌为了这束花还专门跑去地摊上淘了个花瓶，鲜花没过一周就逐渐枯萎了，花瓣干瘪得布满了皱纹，林陌忙得来不及换水，瓶底泛着微脏的黄，没几天就扔了。可嘉羿送的就不一样，永生花。林陌将花盒敞开着放到了酒店的床上，香槟色的丝绸睡裙挂在他的身上有些偏大，领口裸露着，能看见他消瘦的肋骨，右边丝带从肩膀上滑落，腿上还套着乳白色的丝袜，新买的，摸上去触感有些粗糙，并不是多好的牌子。

嘉羿边走过去边脱衣服，他用领带将陌陌的眼睛蒙上，掐着他的腰将他翻转过来，压着他的后背进入了他。嘉羿摁压着林陌纤细的脖颈，享受着对方埋在枕头下痛苦愉悦的神情，他看着他修长的手指紧紧抓住了床单，蹂躏成枯萎的玫瑰花瓣。光裸白皙的后背被抚摸，升温成了淡粉色，后穴太久没有被操干过，男人没有什么耐心，没怎么润滑就挤进去了，又干又涩，咬得死紧，越往里越像是进不去，林陌疼得要晕过去，却被男人俯下身吻住了耳廓。

当男人满足地起身穿衣的时候，酒店窗外已然漆黑一片，他回头看了一眼床上的美人，看着他缓慢直了身，被子从他白腻的腰间滑落而下。男人说：“我要出国几天，这段时间就不来看你了。”

林陌身上很疼，没好气地哼了声：“以后也别来了。”

嘉羿轻笑了声走到了陌陌的面前，他抬手将他的下巴掐住。陌陌的下巴很尖，两指一捏却能捏起他脸颊上的肉，嘉羿将唇轻轻地贴上他的额头，像是吻住一个瓷器，或者是一把枪，没带丝毫情欲。他说他想陪着陌陌看到明早的日光，阳光透过黑色的窗帘流淌在陌陌的身上，像是为他披上了一条淡黄色的绸缎。然而嘉羿现在就得离开，他嘱咐林陌要乖，别和别的男人走。

临走前他还不舍地掐了下林陌的脸，又软又嫩，不敢太使劲，生怕破了皮流出甜美的汁。

嘉羿走后，林陌支撑着腰去清洗，早早退了房，他抱着那盒永生玫瑰走进了Eros，随意地塞进了换衣间的某个角落。当某天冯俊杰整理衣物的时候好奇地打开了那个黑色的盒子，他看到了深血色的花瓣中有一粒乳白：

是陌陌一直寻找不到的那颗珍珠耳坠。

08

今日风大，嘉羿从飞机上走下来的那一瞬间，风将他的发吹得凌乱至极，从莫斯科坐了几十个小时回国，只为了将一个人安全带回来。何昶希没带妆，脸色有些憔悴，他年纪不大，手里已经不太干净。幼年时开始学着帮家里做事，回国也是家族的意愿，想将国内的生意归他管，美其名曰认祖归根。何昶希早就不记得自己的根在哪了，混着脚底下的是一击而毙的人命和腐臭的烂泥。

带着墨镜和高帽，何昶希与嘉羿在保镖的拥护下弯腰颔首坐上了车。何昶希微微开了窗，从包里拿出烟，点着火，将烟盒递给了嘉羿，挑了下眉示意着。嘉羿摆了摆手手说自己不抽，何昶希勾唇一笑：“什么时候给戒了？”

嘉羿低头转动着食指上的戒指，说：“女朋友不喜欢。”

“改天让我见一下？”何昶希收回了手冷哼了声，叼着烟有些不屑。

“明晚带你去Eros办事，就能见到了。”

何昶希瞥眼看向他，一双猫眼尤其适合夜色捕猎。他说：“酒吧找的啊？这女的能干净么。”

嘉羿一笑，没接话。他掏出手机给林陌发了条信息：陌陌我回国了。明明知道对方不会回，却锲而不舍，嘉羿甚至能够脑补到林陌看见信息后身子抖了一抖，又佯装镇定的模样。他用手指摩挲着下巴上的胡茬，有些扎人，好几天没剃了，莫斯科又干又冷，活着回来就不错了，哪顾得上剃胡子。此刻的嘉羿尤其想环住陌陌的腰，将他抱着坐在腿上，看着他用剃须刀小心翼翼地刮着他的下巴，对方的呼吸如同小猫一般蹭过，他想着笑着，看得何昶希都忍不出在心底骂了一声笨蛋。

09

还在倒时差，何昶希干脆放弃睡眠。他穿着一袭白西装跟着嘉羿走进Eros，表面干净心底腌臜，和这所酒吧一样。嘉羿看多了太多衣冠禽兽，可唯独见到了林陌，才发现这人截然相反，那般会将欲表演出来的美人，眼睛却如此得纯净。其实陌陌笑起来也很单纯，甚至透着一股傻气，却总是不对他笑。

经理万般讨好地将嘉羿一行人带到了负一层包厢，嘉羿推开门就看到了一人跪在地上，被打得不轻。保镖守在门口，助理将枪递给了嘉羿，他掏出手帕擦了擦枪口，垂眼看着跪在地上的人，不轻不重地问了句：“货呢？”

满身横肉抖得很恶心，那人支支吾吾说不出半点东西，嘉羿看不下去，直接给枪上了膛递给了何昶希。何昶希笑着说：“这一回国就让我杀人，不合适。”

“反正人也没用了，帮你找找手感。”

还没等嘉羿说完，枪声就响了，虽然消了音，却依旧把嘉羿吓了一跳。何昶希下手干脆利落，嘉羿让人赶紧将人装进尸袋收拾走，之后递给了他一个透明的袋子，里面装着个U盘，说里面有最近货物还有人员名单，你刚回国内站不稳脚，我也不能一直护着你，你自己当心点。

何昶希接过去之后说了声“知道了”。他用手帕捂住鼻腔，却掩不住血腥味直往脑门里钻，超过一天没有休息，一时间有些头晕。他说要出去洗把脸，走进盥洗室后开着水龙头一阵干呕，却什么都吐不出来。忽然何昶希感觉到有人正轻轻抚了抚他的背，吓得他条件反射似的立刻反身捉住对方的肩，将他摁在洗手台上。

冯俊杰的脸顿时磕到了冰冷坚硬的台面，疼得嘶了一声，他刚跳完舞拖沓着双高跟鞋想来上个厕所，没想到好心却不被人领情。若是何昶希现在手里有把刀，可能就直接割破身下人漂亮的喉咙了。他有些惊讶，视线甚至还没有完全对焦，被自己摁死在手底的人穿着一条豹纹短裙，露出了笔直的双腿。何昶希正怀疑自己是不是走错了门，就听见了对方开始了求饶：“先生先生，你松手啊，疼死了。”

是男人的声音。何昶希想起了自己俄罗斯祖父，偏爱漂亮的金发碧眼的娈童。他对于那些只穿着一条内裤，脖子上拴着链条的漂亮男孩毫无兴趣，视线都不愿多停留一秒。何昶希听过了太多赞美他的话语，有人说他生得美艳，甚至漂亮得超过了男性的界线，太多类似的话语中都夹杂着调戏的意味，要不是自己身居高位，恐怕现在也注定是别人暖床的货色。

何昶希松了手退了两步，冯俊杰缓慢地从台子上支撑起来，似乎能听见他血液回流的声响。他揉了揉被对方掐红的脖颈，埋怨道：“我看你难受所以才想问问你，怎么这一上来就打人啊？”

何昶希用手帕擦了擦手，又听到对方说：“我看你脸色不好，你真的没事吧，先生你是不是喝多了，要我帮你叫车吗？”

何昶希说了声不用，接着他用手指了下对方的下体，说：“你的裙子拉链，开了。”

冯俊杰啊了一声，像是兔子一样有些不知所措，试了半天这拉链依旧卡在那，纹丝不动，像是坏了似的。他将衬衫往下拉了拉，说：“没什么事，回去再说吧。”

10

何昶希惊讶着他的不在意，之前他走进祖父的房间，那些漂亮的男孩一看到他都如惊弓之鸟一般，拿着床单就往身上遮，明明都是男人，什么样的身体没有见过？何必那么羞涩。而眼前这人单纯得大大咧咧，身上的紧身裙丝毫不能束缚住他，又显得有些傻傻的，像是覆在他耳边让他跟着你回家，他都会问回家干什么似的。

都说无知的傻子最幸福，何昶希看着眼前对自己毫无防备的男人，还把自己当成喝多了的客人。他说自己没事，上下将对方打量了一番，问道：“你是刚才台上跳舞的吗？”

冯俊杰有些高兴：“是啊，被你注意到了吗？”

“我以为是两个女人，没想到竟然是男的。”

“嘿嘿跳得有那么好吗…..”冯俊杰有些不好意思，只当是夸他。外面有保镖敲门，何昶希不与他多聊，说了声“走了”后出了门，一直走到了包厢门口才想起来自己连对方的名字都还没有问，他将手搭在门把上半天想想还是算了。何昶希推开包厢门，见到嘉羿的腿上正坐着一个人，嘉羿将脸埋在对方的脖颈处嗅着，那人穿着和方才自己在洗手台前偶遇的“傻姑娘”相似的裙装，只是顶着一头金发。

腿上的美人听到有人进来后偏过脸看向了他，好精致的一张脸，眼角还贴着水钻，眼皮一抬一垂，像是要将何昶希给看透了。林陌没有什么表情的扯了扯唇，松开了环着嘉羿脖子的双臂。

可嘉羿却不肯放下搁在林陌腰间的手，他对何昶希说：“这是我女朋友，陌陌。”

何昶希欲张口，就见嘉羿怀中人用手拍了拍他的脸，丝毫不惧他。林陌说：“叫谁女朋友呢？”

何昶希了然陌陌是个男人。虽然有些难以置信，这位幼时好友什么时候也染上了近男色的恶习，后来想想不怪嘉羿，只怪美人抬抬手，就能摄魂勾魄。陌陌冷漠得很，从嘉羿身上下来了，说自己晚上跳得累又没有吃饭，嘉羿立刻牵着他的手哄着要带他出去吃，林陌说自己得先去换身衣服。

何昶希侧身让林陌经过，他对他说：“我刚才见着你朋友了。”

林陌停下了脚，抬手将碎发往耳后别了下，问：“俊杰？”

何昶希刚准备说自己连他叫什么都不知道呢，却闭了嘴点了点头。林陌挑了挑眉笑着，眼睛里却没什么笑意：“俊杰还是个小孩子，别对他下手，知道吗？”

一副有恃无恐的高傲模样。何昶希越发想笑，心想你算是个什么东西，保镖的腰间都有枪，我拿过来上膛后就能立刻将你美丽的头颅打爆，速度快得谁都救不了你。可林陌身后的嘉羿却饶有兴趣地看着他俩，他单手撑着头，表情极其享受。何昶希心中暗暗骂着，嘉羿这狗东西真没什么出息，可真是个傻子，喜欢得都犯了糊涂，将心爱之物如此坦荡荡地暴露了出来，这不简直就是给敌人献出软肋么？

从这时刻起，何昶希就明白了，从今以后，嘉羿和他可就是一条船上的人了，黑白两道游走，赌场官场错综复杂，谁都不愿成为彼此的敌人。  
tbc


End file.
